Corre
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Porque me tenía que despedir de él, por mucho que me doliera, tenía que terminar con esta ilusión que lentamente me mataba, y aún así después de dejarlo ir sabía que mi corazón siempre seria suyo.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo es de la maravillosa JK, yo solo vivo de los coments así que un coment no le hace daño a nada.**

**Antes de leer recomiendo escuchar la de Corre de Jessy & Joy**

El daño estaba hecho desde hace mas de 6 meses, inclusive desde antes, quizás desde el día en el que me invito al baile y yo falsamente me ilusione. Él nunca intento nada por bajarme de mi nube y yo, yo solo me ilusionaba mas y mas, abriendo una grieta en mi corazón que pronto explotaría; 5 años, vaya que duro mucho. Pero ya no, si quería que esto terminara tenía que hacerlo yo, tenía que terminar con todas las ilusiones que me hice cuando mi sueño se cumplió a mis 14 años.

Llego cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, tan de él su puntualidad, prefería esperar a que lo esperara alguna mujer, sabía que yo no era la única, sabía que existían mas, algunas más importantes que otras, por lo menos yo conservaría el titulo de la más importante, hasta el día de hoy.

Un abrazo y una roce de labios es nuestro saludo, ya no se siente como antes, ya no eres el mismo, ya no me miras como antes, y sé que yo ya no te miro igual, es tan extraño que ya todo cambiara, una parte de mi deseo sentir algo con ese roce, una parte de mi deseo volverte a querer, porque mi miedo a quedarme sola a veces era mayor.

—_Hola_ —digo con una sonrisa triste, se que sospecha algo pero poco importa— _Yo, tengo que decirte adiós_ —digo sin mas pero pronto me interrumpe

— ¿_Quien fue esta vez?_— pregunta mientras le da un sorbo al café que pidió tan pronto se sentó— _¿A dónde será ahora?—_ siempre tenía razón, siempre y eso lo odiaba me conocía a la perfección— _¿Que hice esta vez?_— pregunta al final, siempre nuestras "despedidas" eran así me preguntaba quién era, me preguntaba a donde me iría y al final me preguntaba que había hecho, ese era nuestro juego donde al final yo regresaría.

—_Tu, siempre el culpable que me vaya por tantos mese eres tú. A donde me voy poco te tiene que importar._

—_Pansy, sabes que estaré a tu regreso, sabes que te cuidare y que esta vez no lo arruinare_— palabras vacías, palabras que siempre me decía y que de ingenua le creía pero ya no, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que superarlo.

—_No, no, esta vez ya no regresaré, así que puedes ir a buscar a mi remplazo, con la que llevas saliendo desde hace tiempo._— dije tranquila y sin reprocharle nada— _Tu eres el más rápido en buscar a alguien más, tu corres por buscarte a alguien que te adore como yo lo hacía, pero ya no me importa lo que pienses o hagas, ya no te volveré a dar ni unas de mis lágrimas. Vamos ve por mi remplazo, como lo haces siempre, pues te repito que poco me importara._

—_Pansy, no me dejes se que podría funcionar, ella, es alguien a la que puedo dejar cuando quiera y si me lo pides la dejo y ya._

—_No esta vez no, esto lo hemos pasado tantas veces que parece disco rayado, siempre dices que cambiaras pero al final no será así, Draco lo que dices se volvieron palabras vacías y sin sentido. Te amaba y te juro que trate de tragarme cada una de tus palabras, trate de que esto funcionara dándote espacio, pero no lo conseguí y entre trata y tratar mi corazón se quedo entre tu corazón y la pared, y la pared estaba antes. Me voy a ir y no sé cuando regresare, así que corre vete con ella, con mi remplazo desde hace seis meses, vete y no regreses. Te prometo que ya me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, te prometo que desde hace tiempo deje de llorar por ti._

— _¿Esas son tus últimas palabras hacia mí?_

—_Si Draco, es lo último que te diré y pediré. Sé que nos hemos despedido infinidad de veces, pero esta vez es definitiva, esta vez nuestro beso será realmente de despedida, y poco me importa lo que yo sienta con eso, tantos besos dados a ti que uno mas no dañara a nadie. Lo que te pido es, vete y no regreses ni siquiera mires atrás cuando te vayas, vete y recuerda que te ame como a nadie en el mundo, pero tarde o temprano tenía que despertar de mi mágico sueño._

Él tan elegante y correcto, termino su café y besándonos por última vez se fue, sin mirar atrás, justo como le pedí, quizás si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera visto llorando en silencio, porque si YO había tomado mi decisión, y le había dicho que ya no lloraría por él, pero Merlín como dolía despedirse del que fue el amor de tu vida por tanto tiempo, porque yo si lo ame a pesar de que nunca fui correspondida, no me arrepentía pues ya no me dañaría mas, pero lo extrañaría y por eso lloraba porque a pesar de saber que nunca fue mío lo extrañaría.

—_Una dama nunca debe de llorar, y menos por alguien que no lo vale._ — murmuro a mis espaldas, la persona que desde hacía dos años me quería y que yo no podía querer.

—_Él lo vale, vale la pena llorar por él y siempre lo valdrá Potter_— digo entre sollozos mientras me abrazaba y seca mis lágrimas.

Siempre me dejaba llorar en su hombro y sé que le dolía verme llorar por alguien mas pero así era la vida, yo amaba a Draco y a él no podía, simplemente yo no podía hacerle lo que Draco, yo no podría correr a brazos de otro, yo no podría lastimarlo, yo no podría correr por un remplazo; porque simplemente no era como todos pensaban.

_**Ya saben yo vivo de sus coments y además son gratis. Un coment alientan a esta escritora a continuar :D**_


End file.
